Orange Colored Sky
'Orange Colored Sky' ( ) — популярна пісня у виконанні Нета Кінга Коула і оркестру Стена Кентона, яка використовувалася в телевізійній рекламі Fallout: New Vegas, а також звучить радіостанції Даймонд-сіті Fallout 4. Вона була написана Мілтоном Делаггом і віллі Штейном в 1950 році. Історія У 1930 році Джонні Едвардс створив оригінальну версію. Найвідоміша версія пісні була записана Нетом Кінгом Коулом (з оркестром Стена Кентона), але і ряд інших співаків так само записали її, в тому числі дочка Нета Коула, Наталі. Версія Коула була записана 16 серпня 1950 і випущена Capitol Records під каталожним номером 1184. Вперше вона досягла чарту Billboard Best Seller 22 вересня 1950 року і протрималася 13 тижнів, досягнувши 11-го місця. Перша відома запис була зроблена співачкою Джанет Брейс в оркестровому супроводі Мілтона Делагга 11 липня 1950 року і випущена лейблом KING Records під каталожним номером 15061. Запис Джеррі Лестера була випущена Coral Records під каталожним номером 60325. Вперше він досяг чарту Billboard Best Seller 24 листопада 1950 року і протримався в чарті один тиждень, досягнувши 30-го місця. Джеррі Лестер був ведучим вечірнього шоу телеканалу NBC Broadway Open House, на якому Делагг був музичним директором. «Засвітившись» на цьому шоу, «Orange Colored Sky», як кажуть, була однією з перших пісень, яка стала хітом через телевізійну трансляцію. Денні Кей і Петті Ендрюс записали пісню 28 вересня 1950 року у версії, випущеної Decca Records під номером каталогу 27261. Доріс Дей записала пісню з музичним тріо Пейдж Кавано 21 серпня 1950 року, у версії, випущеної Columbia Records під номером 38980 для версії 78rpm і 6-811 для версії 45rpm. Так само, версія цієї пісні була записана «Горланять» Джеєм Хокінсом. Австралійська запис пісні була зроблена Ларрі Стелларом у супроводі оркестру Лісу Велча в січні 1951 року і випущена австралійською компанією Pacific Records під каталожним номером 10-0052. Актор Берт Уорд для телесеріалу «Бетмен» записав серію треків під постановку Френка Заппи в 1966 році. Одна з пісень була «Orange Colored Sky». Пісня була випущена у вигляді синглу 7 (MGM K 13632). Колега Уорда, Адам Вест також виконав пісню наживо у своєму костюмі Бетмена в епізоді шоу «Hollywood Palace» 1966 року. Німецький композитор Берт Кемпферт випустив альбом 1971 року під назвою Orange Colored Sky. Так само, ця пісня була проспівана Ліндою Картер з різними Маппетами в епізоді четвертого сезону Маппет шоу. У фільмі «Мажестік» герой Джима Керрі слухав мелодію під час водіння свого кабріолета в Голлівуді. Номінована на премію «Тоні» актриса Елісон Фрейзер заспівала пісню на своєму сольному альбомі «A New York Romance». Річард Томпсон виконав кавер пісні на своєму альбомі «1000 Years of Popular Music». Японська джазова співачка Мег виконала «Orange Colored Sky» на своєму альбомі «Grace» 2006 року. У тому ж році версія пісні Пола Анки була включена в саундтрек до фільму «Конфетті». Майкл Бубле записав версію цієї пісні в якості бонус-треку на своєму альбомі 2007 року «Call Me Irresponsible». Леді Гага виконала цю пісню під час свого несподіваного виступу в The Oak Room в Нью-Йорку 29 вересня 2010 року, і знову 5 січня 2011 року. Брайан Ньюман служив в якості запрошеного виконавця на трубі для її виступів на благодійному гала-концерті Фонду Робін Гуда 9 травня 2011 року та музичному фестивалі BBC Radio 1’s Big Weekend в британському Карлайлі 15 травня 2011 року. Потім вона виконала її ще кілька разів, у тому числі спеціально для шоу ABC «A Very Gaga Thanksgiving». Потім вона записала пісню як треку для свого першого різдвяного міні-альбому «A Very Gaga Holiday». Queensland Services Heritage Band випустила кавер-версію «Orange Colored Sky» у 2011 році на своєму альбомі «Sunshine State». Оригінал англійською I was walking along, minding my business When out of an orange-colored sky Flash! Bam! Alakazam! Wonderful you came by I was humming a tune, drinking in sunshine When out of that orange-colored view Flash! Bam! Alakazam! I got a look at you One look and I yelled, «Timber!» Watch out for flying glass! Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out I went into a spin and I started to shout «I’ve been hit, this is it, this is it, I, T, it!» I was walking along, minding my business When love came and hit me in the eye Flash! Bam! Alakazam! Out of an orange-colored sky One look and I yelled «Timber!» Watch out for flying glass! Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out I went into a spin and I started to shout «I’ve been hit, this is it, this is it, I, T, it!» I was walking along, minding my business When love came and hit me in the eye Flash! Bam! Alakazam! Out of an orange-colored, purple-striped, pretty green polka-dot sky Flash! Bam! Alakazam! and goodbye Wow! I thought love was much softer than that, what a most disturbing sound. Відео '' Orange Colored Sky - Nat King Cole & Stan Kenton '' en:Orange Colored Sky ru:Orange Colored Sky Категорія:Пісні Fallout 4 Категорія:Пісні Fallout: New Vegas